


Mornings

by CutieYukiKitten



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, POTO - Fandom, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Body appreciation 🥺, E/R AU, Fluff, Hadley Fraser Raoul, I cant write or roleplay eating help, M/M, Modern/Victorian, Musical, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, Ramin Karimloo Erik, Raoul is still a dork and I’m here for it, Remember Christine doesn’t exist in this AU, Some comfort, Two Chapters, rerik, soft fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieYukiKitten/pseuds/CutieYukiKitten
Summary: It’s morning time 👁👄👁
Relationships: E/R, Raoul De Chagny/Erik Destler, Raoul/ThePhantom, RaoulxErik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Shit!”

Raoul had been awake for quite awhile. His nature not fond of being bright and airy so early. Though despite the tired lingering in his eyes, he decided to attempt breakfast. Yet he had managed to destroy the first batch of eggs by allowing them to burn. Which he somehow was surprised over the discovery enough though he had been dancing to his own music most of the time he was cooking.

As Raoul was dealing with that, his husband had still been sound asleep in their bedroom. His body relaxed underneath the silk textured covers, a warm yet cool feeling surrounding him as the rain pattered onto windows.  
Erik had not heard raouls multiple outbursts downstairs, which he deemed a good thing.  
After what seemed like another 20 minutes, Raoul had finished breakfast, a beaming smile slapped onto his face. Now his next task would be waking up his lover. 

Raoul proudly marched up the stairs, hopping up them one by one. He led himself to the bedroom and once he reached his destination he carefully creaked open the wooden door.  
“Excuse me, Madame, do you happen to know where my phantom is?” Raoul spoke down to a Siamese who was looking up at him, blinking slowly. “Ayesha could you be a doll and wake up your papa?” Raoul said, laughing at his own sentence. The Siamese did not budge. She simply looked away and plopped back onto the rug.

Raoul gave an offended gasp before he shook his head. “Such an attitude,” He whispered, walking over to the bed that Erik still laid in.  
The Vicomte sat down on the edge, looking over at the curled up figure next to him. “Erik,” he spoke, reaching his hand out and cupping it around the smooth side of his face seeing as though the other side was hidden away into the pillow.

No movement other than a small flinch.

Raoul pouted before caressing the man’s cheek with the base of his thumb. Yet again no reaction.

The viscount brought his hand down to eriks side, carefully shaking him in a way to wake him up. Once he saw eriks eyelids heavily open he smiled. “Oh good morning!” Raoul beamed, bouncing lightly on the edge of the bed he still sat on. Erik mumbled a few incoherent words before he brought his own palm to his face and rubbed his eyes, easing the tired feeling from them.

“I do hope letting you sleep in was alright. I know you are working on your better sleep schedule but you had the bright idea of staying up awfully late.” Raoul continued, clearly seeing Erik had been barely awake to process the words Raoul was muttering to him.

Raoul glanced to Erik again after hearing him yawn. “I had made breakfast and it is downstairs!” Proudly, yet playfully, boasting- Raoul had still been speaking to Erik to wake him up.

Erik squirmed around a small bit to remain comfortable before his eyelids weighed down, causing the phantom to set out for a rest once more. Raoul caught sight of his tricks and laughed a little bit, moving his hand to his stomach which Erik had reacted in his eyes widening, legs going up in a defense. Raoul chuckled. “I hope nobody finds out that The Phantom of the Opera is ticklish.” He teased, earning a pissy huff from his lover.

“You cannot stay in bed all day. Your breakfast will get cold!” Raoul stated.  
“I am able to and therefore I shall.” The older male protested, pulling the comforter up and to his chest. He had just barely heard an over-exaggerated gasp that left the Vicomte. “Now TWO of you are giving me attitude! How uncanny!” Raoul yelped in betrayal. For now he faked a sniffle, turning up his nose. “Well fine! Stay in bed!” He proclaimed, biting his bottom lip to stifle the upcoming laughter.

Erik’s eyes had been closed, yet feeling the weight on the side of the bed being lifted and followed by the sound of raoul walking away he opened them once more. For a moment, he was worried he had upset the Vicomte and it was not an act. Suddenly, he had been scooped up from the bed and held in the viscounts arms.

“ARISE!” Raoul screamed, Erik also yelping as he was suddenly picked up. “RAOUL-“  
“NONSENSE, ÉVEILLEZ MON AMOUR!!!”

“RAOUL PUT ME DOWN,” Erik screeched, yet couldn’t help himself from laughing. Raoul bursted out into a fit of laughter as he struggled to continue his starting speech.

“I’m awake! I’m awake!!” Erik giggled, playfully pushing Raouls face away. Raoul had a proud smile on his face as he adjusted Erik in his arms. “Wonderful! Restroom or breakfast first?” Raoul asked.

“Restroom please. I need to wake myself up more.” Erik said, leaning his head back.  
“Was my awakening not enough?” Raoul blankly said which earned a laugh from the phantom. “It was. No need for it again.” He snickered. Raoul turned on his heel, heading for the bathroom door in the bedroom and gently placed Erik down infront of the door. “There you are!”

“Merci, Mon chéri.” Erik said politely.  
“Gladly! Now you do your thing, I shall be downstairs! Be quick though! Cold breakfast is not your favorite I know that.” Raoul snickered, turning and heading towards the bedroom door to meet Erik downstairs once he was finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s breakfast time now 👁👄👁

Raoul still waited. Erik did not take long and was there in the doorway to the dinning room table. Raoul lit up as he made his way towards Erik. “Bonjour.” He muttered before he took his lovers hand, leaving a gentle kiss onto his knuckles. Erik smiled, squeezing raouls hand tightly.

“Breakfast!” Raoul smiled as he started to lead Erik to the table. Once they sat down Raoul had smiled more. “I was unable to make normal pancakes so I made crepes instead!” He beamed proudly. Despite the fact Raoul was- very careless sometimes- he did love cooking. Even so he taught Erik how to make simple things instead of just pasta.

“I was thinking of going to the creek later today.” Raoul said before popping a small sliced strawberry into his mouth. Once he swallowed, he spoke again. “You may come with,” 

Erik twirled the fork in his fingers, hesitant to eat around people. It was not the way he ate that bothered him, in fact he ate very proper for someone who had grown up in such a violent and survival based lifestyle. It was more of an anxiety issue that he struggled with. Constantly thinking he was being judged. It also could tie into his lip deformity but who ever knows with the phantom.

“Are you sure the creek is not too cold?” Erik asked, looking to raoul who shrugged it off. “I’m sure by now it would at least not reach freezing. Even so, that counts as more of the fun.” The viscount spoke, taking his fork in his hand. “You know it’s not bad if you keep moving. And I am aware of the fact you love swimming.” He said, cutting off a small piece of the crepe on his plate with the side of the fork. “It’s not shameful of you.” He added, piercing the crepe bit with his fork and eating it.

Erik just looked away, yet his eyes had been the only thing to move. “I cannot say that is my biggest concern.” He sighed, mumbling his words. Raouls expression seemed to soften as he looked at him. “It’s the clothing choice isn’t it?” Raoul asked lightly, seeing Erik nod in response.

“Oh.” Raoul breathed out a little bit. “Well- shorts and a shirt is not bad?” He said, instantly shutting himself up. Not for him-  
“You also do not have to go underwater if it’s the wig you are worried over. And- I won’t be staring you down!” Raoul said, seeing Erik shift in his seat made his smile fade.  
“I understand if you do not wish to go, that is fine with me dear. It’s whatever makes you comfortable.” He reassured.

Erik grunted lightly before he used the fork to piece the crepes into more bite sized fragments. That could stall him from having to eat around someone. Even though it was not Raoul who made him uncomfortable.

“I think you look rather pretty in short clothing.” Raoul complimented. Erik’s eyes widened and his movement stopped completely. He averted his gaze downward and over to raoul who had a dumb smile on his face. “Your body is very nice,” The viscount added.

Erik muttered and mumbled things and Raoul guessed he just didn’t want to speak of it. He whispered a small thank you and that made raouls eyes light up.

“I suppose-“ Erik paused. “-I can come to the creek with you,” the phantom offered over to the Vicomte. “Though I refuse to go underwater- that means no splashing, sir” Erik huffed, obviously to Raoul, playfully.  
“I swear on my,,, uh-“ De Chagny trailed off with his gaze. “Left shoe-“ Instantly, Erik had started laughing which sparked laughter in Raoul.

“I will do no such thing.”

“Tell that to your past self.”

“You splashed me first!!!”


End file.
